ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
I Am Batgirl
is the first episode of Season 1 of Batgirl: The Girl of Gotham. Cast * as Barbara Gordon/Batgirl *Michael B. Jordan as Lucius Fox Jr. *Robert Downey Jr. as Commissioner James Gordon *Tom Cruise as Bruce Wayne/Batman * as Carmine Falcone *Anna Kendrick as Helena Bertinelli/Huntress Transcript (it begins in a harbor. Three criminals are shown smuggling goods) *'Criminal #1:' Why are we doing this? *'Criminal #2:' The Roman hired us, remember? (they continue smuggling until a figure wearing a purple Hood is shown) *'Criminal #3:' Who's that? *'Barbara:' I... am... Batgirl. *'Criminal #1:' Batgirl?! (chuckles) What are you, Batman's daughter?! *'Barbara:' No... but I'm close enough to be like him. (she beats them up and then ties them up to a ship as the police come) *'Gordon:' Huh?! What are you?! *'Barbara:' I'm Batgirl. (she disappears as title begins. It then cuts to Barbara in her room listening to music) *'Gordon:' (from outside) Barbara? Are you there? *'Barbara:' Yes, dad. You can come in. (he walks in) What is it? *'Gordon:' Some new vigilante has arrived, calling herself Batgirl. *'Barbara:' Finally, a female hero in this city. *'Gordon:' Not too sure she's a hero. *'Barbara:' Aw, come on! She stopped weapon smugglers! *'Gordon:' It could be a cover. *'Barbara:' You trust Batman. *'Gordon:' Still... It took some time to trust Batman. *'Barbara:' I guess it will take some time to trust Batgirl. (suddenly, Barbara gets a phone call as she answers) *'Lucius Jr.:' I know you are Batgirl... *'Barbara:' (shocked) Lucius Jr.?! How did you figure it out?! *'Lucius Jr.:' Simple, I observed the Batgirl's fighting style and I saw you fighting the same way, so it's a simple connection. I also connected the voices and facial recognition. *'Barbara: '''What are you gonna do? *'Lucius Jr.:' Help you, first you need an actual suit. Black? *'Barbara:' I prefer purple. *'Lucius Jr.:' I see... Meet me at Wayne Tower. *'Barbara:' ASAP. (she hangs up) Gotta go, dad. (she puts a coat on and heads. Meanwhile, Carmine Falcone is shown, as a figure comes) *'???:' You are Carmine Falcone, right? *'Carmine:' Yes, who the hell do you think you are? *'???:' I am Helena Bertinelli, Daughter Of Frank Bertinelli. *'Carmine:' You are? I remember Frank, he was one of Gotham’s most feared crime lords. Too sad the Batman got to him… Why are you here? *'Helena: I am suggesting a partnership. *'Carmine: '''At what cost? *'Helena: No cost. Just a good old partnership. But we do need a coverup, the city is on the verge to figuring out you are the Roman, so I am suggesting we also form a cover-up. *'Carmine:' Why do you want a partnership with me? *'Helena: '''We criminals have to stick together. Here’s my card (hands) if you decide you want to form one, call me. (She disappears, Meanwhile with Barbara, She enters the Wayne tower) * '''Barbara:' Lucius? Where are you? * Lucius Jr.: Right behind you... (she screams) For a wannabe vigilante, you get frightened easily. Also, come with me, I have finished your suit but I have a couple of surprises with your suit. Here it is your suit with beautiful purple on it just like you wanted it, but we also have some special things that I added on your suit. First of all, I added a grappling hook, a cape that by the way looks very nice and body armor. *'Barbara:' Interesting. *'Lucius Jr.:' Want to take it out for a spin? Just picked up a break in at some bank. *'Barbara:' Have you tested any of this stuff? *'Lucius Jr.: '''No, but if any of it breaks, it'll be fine, you can handle yourself without it. You did take down three armed criminals in a hoodie. *'Barbara ' True. Wait, did you make a vehicle for me? *'Lucius Jr.:' Actually, yes. I was just getting to that. No time to explain though, because as I said, there's a robbery in progress. (he grabs a piece of cloth covering something and takes it off, revealing a purple motorcycle) *'Lucius Jr.:' It's just a regular motorcycle, but it took a while to make. Be careful, I don't want it to blow up. *'Barbara:' Alright. I'll go now. Bye and thank you very much. (she hops on the vehicle, puts her suit on and then drives off. At the bank, four armed criminals are shown robbing the bank. Suddenly, the Batgirl arrives) *'Barbara:' Seriously, robbing a bank? *'Criminal #1:' Who are you? *'Criminal #2:' Wait, she's that Batgirl person... *'Barbara: Yeah, it's me and I got a few upgrades. *'''Criminal #3: But would it make you harder to beat, though? *'Barbara:' I guess. (she fights with her winning) *'Barbara:' Why did you rob this bank? *'Criminal #4:' The Roman hired us. *'Barbara: '''Who’s The Roman!? *'Criminal #4: Can’t say! (Barbara grabs a crate threatening to bash his head) * 'Criminal #4: '''Fine! It’s Carmine Falcone! * '''Barbara: '''Who? * '''Criminal #4: '''He's a businessman! he basically ''owns Gotham! * '''Barbara: '''Thanks for the info (ties them up). I have a new target now, Carmine Falcone. (She disappears. It cuts to a gala which Falcone is hosting. Numerous guests are there including Bruce Wayne. Carmine takes a sip of wine, as Suddenly Batgirl comes.) * '''Carmine: '''Who the hell Are you? * '''Barbara: '''Im Batgirl and I should be asking you the same question who the hell are you? * '''Carmine: '''I am Carmine Falcone, and you should know who I am, because I am a famous buisness man. * '''Barbara: '''You’re right and I know you are the Roman. * '''Carmine: '''You mean those rumors? * '''Barbara: '''Those are not rumors, I heard you were the Roman from your men themselves. * '''Carmine: '''You’d listen to criminals? * '''Barbara: Well yeah I threatened to smash their heads with a crate if they didn’t tell me. * Carmine: '''You heard her Commisioner. She isn’t afraid to kill, arrest her. * '''Gordon: '''I guess so. You are under arrest, Batgirl. * '''Barbara: '''No arrest Falcone. He is the one who is hiring all these criminals. * '''Gordon: '''I would like to agree with you, even though I believe Carmine is the Roman, it’s rumors. * '''Barbara: '''But I’ve done no wrong all I’ve done is stop thugs. So why should I be arrested for stopping thugs. * '''Carmine: '''Public assault. * '''Gordon: Get her. (police officers run towards batgirl as she throws a smoke grenade as she escapes. It then cuts to the house of Falcone as Carmine looks At the card Helena gave Him) Category:Batgirl: The Girl of Gotham episodes